


Forming Close Bonds

by parasolevi



Series: Let Their Hearts Collide [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carjacking, First Meetings, Gen, Jeanmarco friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolevi/pseuds/parasolevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on it, the decision to pick up a hitchhiker was probably not one of Jean’s better life choices. </p><p>In which everything goes wrong for Jean and he ends up meeting Marco in one of the most unlikely of places- the trunk of his own car. Maybe Jean's day isn't as bad as it could be after all. Marco is surprisingly good company, all things considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forming Close Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever writing done for snk, so go easy on me!  
> Written for [this](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=8158942#cmt8158942) prompt on the snkkinkmeme.

Looking back on it, the decision to pick up a hitchhiker was probably not one of Jean’s better life choices. Especially since his over protective mother had warned him about the dangers of hitchhikers and carjackers and low tire pressure at least once a month since he’d gotten his license years ago. 

In his defense, the girl had looked really cute and not at all like a potentially dangerous car thief (those were supposed to be angry looking men with scars, not petite Asian girls wearing scarves in the middle of the summer, weren’t they?). So Jean had definitely not seen it coming when she punched him in the nose. The opening of his car door and the arms that pulled him out of his seat hadn’t exactly been expected either. 

He had landed on his back, winded and staring up into a pair of angry looking green eyes. The green-eyed boy reached over him into the car and popped the trunk, then hauled Jean up again by his shirt. He was manhandled around the back end of the car, where he was unceremoniously dumped into the trunk. Well, at least Jean had thought to clean out the back of his car since he’d loaned it to Connie and Sasha, even if it did still smell remotely like beef jerky. 

In a last attempt to maybe not get locked in the trunk of his own car, Jean had lashed out with the arm that he’d managed to wrench free from the other boy’s grip. Unfortunately for him, this action had gone roughly the same way everything else in this encounter had- terribly and no help to Jean at all. The other boy had deflected his punch and sent it into the stomach of a freckled boy who had suddenly appeared standing right there. The freckled kid doubled over and the shorter blond boy behind him pushed him headfirst into the trunk directly on top of Jean, knocking both of them down and allowing the two carjackers to close the trunk.

Which left Jean in his current predicament- stuck in his own meat-scented trunk in the dark in closer proximity to a stranger than he’d been since the last of his drunken college hookups. No harm in being polite, right? “Um, hi?” That came out a lot more hesitant than he’d hoped. 

The other boy startled and his head jerked right into Jean’s nose. 

“Fuck!” Why the fuck did people keep hitting him in the nose? 

“Sorry, sorry!” the other sounded distraught. There was a hand on his face, touching his probably broken nose. Luckily the fingers molding around his nose were gentle, but why were they on his face in the first place? Was this guy some kind of creep? Just his fucking luck today, apparently. 

The other boy’s voice came again, “Well, it’s not broken, but you might want to ice it when we get out of here.”  
Okay, so it wasn’t broken according to this freckle-faced weirdo, but it fucking felt like it so that wasn’t all that much of a relief. 

“How the hell would you know that, anyway?” Jean demanded. The kid had sounded sure, but what if that was just an excuse to put his grubby hands on him. Jean didn’t know the guy.

“O-oh, sorry,” freckle-face apologized again, “Um, I’m an EMT, I just moved to Trost from Jinae, might have to move back if this is what happens here,” he laughed nervously. “Marco, by the way, that’s my name.”

“Jean. I’d say it’s nice to meet you but seeing as we’re stuffed in the back of my car and your elbow is in my spleen I’m not sure I can say that right now,” Jean replied. 

“So-“

“And don’t apologize again, please. Not totally your fault you were shoved in here on top of me. Actually, though, why the hell are you in here?” Maybe Marco had been lying and he was really some kind of criminal in some type of trouble with the trio that had stolen Jean’s car. 

Marco shifted on top of him. “Responded to a call for a car accident since I was the only one in the area and the call said no one was seriously injured, but it was apparently a set-up for a carjacking. Evidently none of them can drive stick shift though, so the girl pushed my car off road and the angry one winded me. I guess they didn’t want me to report them for trying to steal people’s cars. Then you showed up, and here we are.”

“Oh.” Maybe not a criminal then. “Sorry I thought you were a creepy criminal. And sorry I called you a freckle-faced weirdo.”

“It’s alright, can’t be too careful around strangers after a- wait, when did you call me a freckle-faced weirdo?” he sounded more confused than offended, which Jean took as a good sign. 

“Glad you see it my way,” Jean said, choosing to ignore the second part. “Anyway. Why’d you move to Trost?”

Thankfully, Marco dropped the freckle-faced weirdo thing and accepted Jean’s really lame attempt at a segue. 

Jean didn’t know how long they talked, but conversation with Marco was surprisingly easy. He didn’t point out Jean’s more asshole-ish tendencies, and was just enough of an asshole back that Jean didn’t get uncomfortable talking to him. It freaked him out when people weren’t at last partially assholes. No one could actually be that nice all the time; that was just unnatural. 

Somehow they got onto the topic of their friends, and after Marco had finished laughing at Jean’s recollection of some of Connie and Sasha’s antics he quietly admitted to not having many friends in Trost yet.

“The guys I usually work with are pretty nice, but it’s a bit of a tight group, and I think it might still be a while before I’m really considered ‘one of them’, you know?”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we’ve gotten pretty close, right Marco?” Jean shifted slightly to elbow him in the ribs.

Even in the dark Jean could see Marco’s smile drop right off of his face. “I think I just died a little inside,” he said, “You have a terrible sense of humor.”

Jean’s grin grew wider. “Oh just wait ‘til I get going! Knock knock!”

Marco groaned and covered his face with one hand. 

“Knock knock!” Jean repeated, rapping his knuckles on Marco’s forehead. 

“Who’s there?” came Marco’s grumpy reply. 

“Lettuce!” 

“Are you kidding- lettuce who?”

“Lettuce out of the trunk and you’ll find out!”

“More like when they _lettuce_ out of here I’m going to kill you.”

Jean frowned at him exaggeratedly, shaking his head. “Marco, Marco, Marco. It’s like you didn’t even try. Let’s give this another go, how many plumbers does-“

His joke was cut off as the car swerved suddenly and came to a stop. There was a muffled shout and then the trunk was pulled open. Jean shielded his eyes against the sudden light and saw the angry green-eyed kid standing over them.

“Talking quietly was fine, but your shitty humor is pissing me off! Get the hell out of here!” 

The blond boy came around the back of the car, gently pushing the other boy out of the way. “There’s a gas station about a mile back, if that helps,” he said, reaching out a hand to help Marco from the trunk. “And sorry about the car. We’ll get it back to you when we can.” 

Marco in turn helped Jean from the car and he wobbled a bit. Jean flung his arms around Marco to keep himself from falling. It was the least the freckled boy could do to keep him standing since it had been Marco’s weight on his legs that had put them to sleep in the first place. 

The blond shut the trunk and hurried back to the driver’s side of the car as the angry one roared something about getting to a basement. Jean had a feeling he didn’t want to know. Then the door was shut and Jean was watching his car speed off away from him, his arms still around Marco. 

“What do you say we go find this gas station, get a ride out to my car, and head back to Trost? They didn’t take my keys, after all.”

“Only if we can get some snacks before we have to pull it back onto the road.”

Marco grinned. “Deal. Your trunk smelled like meat and it made me really hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this and push them into an actual relationship instead of just a friendship, but I'm not sure. And maybe Jean will get his car back, who knows? Please let me know what you thought and if you think a continuation would be good. :D
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://parasolevi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Update: Part 2 will hopefully be coming soon enough, after I edit this.


End file.
